Phanton X Return of the phantom
by locolycan777
Summary: In the final battle for Amity Park Danny is betrayed by his best friends. Sheild then finds him and gives him a second chance at the institute as a part time sheild agent. Now he must pretect the world from his past and a war between three races.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own X-men evolution or Danny phantom. Now enjoy the fic people

Location Shield headquarters New York.

Marching down a hallway was the head of the SHIELD agency. The only solder to still serve since world war two. The man that many in the military considered a myth. His left eye hidden under an eye patch. With pepper grey hair in a crew cut. General Nick Fury was followed by two armed solders armed with futuristic pulse rifles. The three made there way to a heavily armored door. Next to the door was a lab tech in a white lab coat. With a glare Fury looked a the tech and said. "Report!" Taking a moment the lab tech said calmly. "Yes sir we captured the subject four days after the Amity Park incident. He robbed four banks in one day. We caught him at the fifth" With a glare he entered a code onto a nearby keypad. With a snap hiss the door slid open.

The room was a ten by ten cell. On one wall was a metal bed attached to the wall. While a soft hum seemed to be emitted from the walls. Yet on the wall opposite the door was a young man sitting calmly against the wall. The young man was no older then sixteen, In an orange prison jumpsuit. With spiky black hair the young man had a decent athletic build. The young man had a hollow almost dead look in his eyes. Taking a step into the cell Fury motioned for the guards to stay back. The two seemed to stair at each other like one would a possible enemy. Until finally Fury was the first to speak. Not once did the boy even flinch.

"Daniel Fenton AKA Dan Phantom sixteen years old. In a lab accident two years ago you acquired the powers of interdimensional beings called ghosts. Not long after you used your powers to defend the town against attacks from these very beings. Despite numerous times when the townsfolk villanised you. You still did good. I am here to give you a second chance to become a hero." At that the young man seemed to chuckle with a dry laugh. "Oh really and how do you plan that?"

Reaching into his pocket fury pulled out a small photo of a fair sized mansion. Handing the photo to Danny Fury said calmly. "Do you honestly think you're the only one with powers. There are a subspecies of humans called mutants. Each one has a unique power. One of the most powerful Psychics alive one Charles Xavier, founded a school for them. Normally I would keep you locked up for the bank thefts. But I'm going to take your previous actions into account." With a glare Danny stood up as he said calmly. "I got a feeling where this is going." With a small grin Fury said calmly. "The deal is simple kid. You go you train and you stay out of trouble. You keep an eye on the mutants. As well as any odd job I may need your skills for. When you graduate I may have a job for you as a full time agent." Seeming to think it over Danny then asked him. "And what about my dear old friends?" The way he had said the word friends was nothing short of murderous. All Fury did was say calmly. "There wanted for attempted murder and theft of military hardware." Only a split second later Danny smiled and said. "Alright I'll go"

In the town of Bayville in the state of New York. A massive mansion lay at the edge of town. At three stories tall the mansion was on a five hundred acre lot, half covered in trees. With a fifteen foot high stone wall surrounding it. It was here that the Xavier's school for the gifted resided. Lead by the most powerful psychic alive. It was here that young mutants trained to use there powers to benefit mankind. In a large library a bald middle aged man sat in an electronic wheelchair. Before him where the only other instructors of the institute. One was an African woman with long white hair, named Ororo Monroe. The other was a feral mutant with dark blue hair. This was none other then the sole survivor of the weapon X project Wolverine AKA Logan. Along with them where the school's only current students. Two teenagers one with long red hair. She was the Psychic known as Jean Grey. The other was a Teenage boy with short brown hair. A pair of ruby mirrored sunglasses hid his eyes. This was none other then Scott Summers otherwise known as Cyclops.

With a warm fatherly tone the Professor said calmly. "I called you all here today to inform you all of a new student. Have any of you heard of Amity Park's Phantom?" With a surprised look Cyclops said confused. "Yeah Isn't he some sort of ghost that fights other ghosts?" Looking at them the professor said calmly. "Not exactly Scott you see young mister Phantom is a half breed Half human half ghost. He has all there powers. However due to a recent incident he has left his home town. It was at the request of an old associate of Logan's that he come here. However that is not the problem." It was then that Logan took over the explanation. With a small snarl he said. "The problem is the kid is more powerful then almost any mutant. He also has seen more action then most solders. The fact that his closest friends recently tried to kill him doesn't help much either." Regaining control of the situation the professor said calmly. "That way I want you all to be patient with him. We'll need time to gain his trust. He'll be here in two days."

The sun way high in the sky as a black Pickup truck tore threw the streets. It's goal was none other then the Xavier institute. The gates opened automatically as the truck drew near. Stopping in front of the building the passenger door opened. To reveal Daniel in a new set of clothes. A simple pair of blue denim pants. Along with a clack t-shirt. While a grey denim jacket was over that. Slung over his right shoulder was a fair sized duffle bag. Looking at the building he said bluntly. "We'll I guess it beats prison." Looking at the driver he said calmly. "Thanks for the lift." The solder inside merely nodded his head slightly as he drove off. With a sigh he then made his way to the door. Already waiting there was the professor and Ororo. With a warm smile the professor said. "Welcome mister Fenton, I trust you had a pleasant trip here." Not looking at him as he was still looking the area over Daniel said bluntly. "The names not Fenton anymore, It's Dan specter."

With a nod the professor replied. "Very well then may we continue this in my office?" Readjusting the bag on his shoulder Dan said simply. "Sure lead the way." As the three made there way to there office the professor laid down some basic ground rules. "Here at the institute we teach people how to use there gifts to benefit mankind. Instead of abusing there gifts for ones own ends. We have a strict seven o'clock curfew. Also no fighting is permitted outside of training. Now the next rule is the most important. The world doesn't yet know we exist. We hope to reveal ourselves when the world is ready. As such I can't stress how important it is you don't use your powers in public. It could endanger us all." Looking down a hallway Dan said calmly. "Yeah well I've made an art of keeping my skills hidden. So don't worry about that."

Reaching the office Dan took a seat across from Xavier. With Ororo standing beside him. With that same fatherly tone Xavier said calmly. "We'll mister Specter I've already enrolled you into Bayville High. The school year starts in six weeks. Till then we would like to test your powers. As well as help you settle in." Nodding Dan said calmly as he stood up. "No problem though in a couple days a certain item is going to arrive. I've been working on for the past couple years. Nothing dangerous of course." With a nod Xavier looked at Ororo. "Please show him to his room."

The next day Dan stood in the middle of a massive domed metal room. While above in a large control room Logan and Ororo looked on. Speaking into a microphone Logan said gruffly. "Okay kid this is a simple test. Take out the targets and survive. Each time you take out all the targets the test levels up. The higher the level the more I respect your ass." With a nod Dan closed his eyes. At his waist appeared a white ring of energy. The ring split in two with each ring moving up and down his body. Where the rings passed by revealed a transformed Dan. Instead of his original outfit. He now had a jet black jumpsuit. With black combat boots with buckles instead of laces. On the chest was a D like symbol with a P inside of it. A jet black Leather Jacket had clear signs of going threw many battles. Yet still looked wearable. While his hair turn snow white and moved as if it was on fire. While his eyes had become bright neon green. Up in the control room Ororo smiled and said. "Well I guess he had no trouble hiding his secret after all." All Logan did was start up the simulation.

The next day Dan was in the garage. With a calm look in his eyes he was working on a large muscle car. Half restored with no paint and an unfinished interior. While in his office Xavier looked over Dan's test scores amazed. While nearby Logan had an upset look in his eyes. With no effort to hide his amazement Xavier said. "This is simply amazing. To think a mere child has this much raw power and potential. If Eric ever found out about him." The last words showed great fear in his voice as he said them. With a grunt Logan gave his opinion. "Yeah that's why we need to keep him off the field as much as possible. If bucket head learns about him where in deep trouble." With a frown Xavier then said concerned. "What's worse is that he is immune to my telepathy."

The next month passed swiftly for them. While most of the time Dan simply worked on his car. Spending little time bonding with those in the institute. Yet just as the school year was about to begin Dan had finished his work. With a smile he looked over his work. The muscle car had bright neon paint. With black outlines. The seats where red and black race car seats. While the radio had a CD player with speakers all over the cabin. Looking over the car he never noticed Scott at the doorway. In a friendly tone he said. "Nice ride man, puts mine to shame." Without so much as a grunt Dan walked past him and said. "Of course it does." All Scott did was frown at him as he walked by.

Heading down the hall Dan stopped as his cell phone started to ring. Pulling the phone from his pocket he said calmly into the phone. "Yes" Listening for a moment he then said calmly. "On it." With that he walked down the hall. Only to vanish into thin air. Unaware that he had been seen by Scott. The glare he gave him showed he was suspicious.

Flying threw the air Dan was both invisible and intangible. Landing on a rooftop he looked over an empty warehouse. On his head was a high tech communicator. Tapping the device he said calmly. "Ghost in position, Where's the target?" Listening for a moment he said calmly. "Got it" With that he took to the sky. Only to dive head first into the warehouse. The inside of the warehouse was vastly different. Instead of crates and boxes. There was a high tech military style lab. With technicians focus on the center of the lab. There was a massive glass tube. Filled with a dark green fluid it was the other person in it. A little older the sixteen the young woman had long black hair with deep tan skin. Her Hispanic heritage clear as day. Despite her hair obscuring her face.

From the communicator came Fury's voice. "Alright Ghost listen close. Do not engage until we find out what there doing to her. You could very well kill her if you charge right in." All he did was nod his head and say. "Got it boss." With that he turned invisible and floated down. Looking around he listened as the lead researcher said. "Begin the experiment!" With that raw electricity began to radiate around the tube. As a silvery metal flowed threw the tubes connected to her body. Dan could only look on in horror as the woman's muscles began to strengthen and slightly enlarge and condense. Not overly large she had the looks of a athlete. Not overly muscular while still made for agility. After three agonizing minutes they stopped. The lab techs looked on with held breaths. Until from her hands erupted two nine inch razor sharp claws. From his headset he heard fury say with clear fear in his voice. "My god they've combined weapon X with the rebirth project!"

From inside the tube the hair let the woman's face giving Dan his turn to be horrified. "Dear god it's Paulina but she died in a car crash month's ago." His thoughts where shattered as her eyes snapped open. With two slashes she shattered the glass as she flew out of the tank with the fluid. The researchers began to panic as she began to slash her way threw them. Just as Dan was about to interfere Fury's voice rang threw his communicator. "Ghost listen to me. Our support teams are on the way. We need at least one of those men alive!" With that he flew down his hands glowing green. Landing in front of two techs he grabbed them by there shoulders. Throwing them clear across the lab green foam like slime shot out of his hands. Incasing the two in green cocoons.

Looking back towards Paulina he was met with a roundhouse kick to the face. The sheer force would have shattered his jaw, if he was in human form. Landing across the lab he let out a grunt of pain. As she leapt after him claws ready to carve him to pieces. She landed over him, taking several slashes at him. Only to pass right threw him. With one last try Dan said afraid. "Pauline it's me Danny!" That seemed to make her stop for a moment. As she seemed to try and remember him. Taking a step backwards her claws retracted. Confused she fought to regain her memories. It was then her eyes snapped open as she said on the verge of panicking. "Oh god Danny?" With that she dropped to her knees crying. Her eyes focused one her hands. Standing up he walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her he said gently. "It's alright Paulina your safe now."

Nearby several of the terminals she had slashed began to spark and sizzle. Seeing this he fazed them out of the building. A split second later the building exploded in a fiery blast. In a nearby ally the two where huddled closely under a dome of green energy. As the dome vanished the two sat up. Looking at the burning crater Dan said bluntly. "Man fury is not going to like this." From nearby several black vans sped into the area. As the side doors opened dozens of solders ran out. While Paulina unconsciously drew her claws. Ready to fight her way out. From one of the vans acme Fury his face living up to her name. Marching over he said bluntly. "Nice work Ghost now we got nothing on Hydra." From nearby a solder called out. "we got two live ones!" With a smirk Dan helped Paulina up and said. "Your not the only one who thinks ahead Fury." With that he looked at Paulina and said amazed. "How are you alive Paulina? Your parents said you died in a car crash five months ago."

Looking down she let out a low growl. "Those bastards aren't my parents anymore! Not since I could do this." With that she turned completely invisible. A moment later she reappeared. While Fury looked at her impressed. "When they found out they freaked out. The next day these goons took me as they looked on. They tortured me and forced me to train like a solder. Then they put me in that tank." With a glare Fury said completely serious. "Did they give you a code name?" Nodding she replied calmly. "Yeah they kept calling me X-24" Looking at Fury Dan said concerned. "What are you going to do with her Fury? Don't tell me your going to do the same to her."

Paulina looked at him in fear, ready to flee at a moments notice. Only for Fury to look at them and say. "No chance in hell kid! We fight the bad guys not use there playbooks. You're a victim in all this. But I just can't let you walk from this. Your skills are just to useful. So I'm going to make the same deal with you as him. After my men clear you. Hydra is notorious for leaving traps in there men. Now lets get the hell out of here!" With that they followed him into a van.

Nearly a week later Dan was in the back yard under a tree tacking a nap. When Jean grey walked up to him. With a nervous glance she said. "Hey Dan I was curious. The student coming soon how do you know her." With a sigh Dan opened his eyes and said bluntly. "She's an old classmate from my old school. Use to have a crush on her to until." He stopped there as bad memories came back to him. Standing up he began to walk away. Only to stop and look back. "Listen I know I've been a bastard to you all. But I have my reasons. Just don't pry into my past. You won't like what you find." With that he walked away.

Three days before school began Paulina arrived. Getting out of the same truck Dan had she looked the place over. At the doorway was Dan. Smiling she ran up and hugged him. Returning the hug he led her inside. Walking down the hall he said calmly. "So how have you been?" With a soft smile she replied. "I'm much better know. After the tests and the psychologists cleared me. Mister Fury let me come and help arrest my parents. Apparently they where low level Hydra agents. I also took Fury's offer for a new name." Curios Dan asked her calmly. "Oh really what prey tell is your new name?" With a grin she said. "My new name is Lioness Destine. With my codename being Lynx." Reaching the hall leading towards the professor's office Lioness stopped and said sadly. "Danny Fury told me about what happened. I just want to say I'm sorry for everything." Closing his eyes all Dan did was say. "Thanks." With that he opened the door to the professor's office.

For the first few weeks Lioness was focused on settling in. As well as fitting in to her new school with Dan. While they would have training sessions in the afternoon to hone there teamwork and powers. With Logan teaching Lioness to use her new claws and powers. While Dan worked on his car and did the odd job for fury. When out of the blue the professor called Dan and Lioness to his office. With confused looks they walked inside. With a warm smile he said calmly. "Ah greetings I called you here for a favor." With that they sat down as he explained. "We have a new student arriving later today. However neither myself of the instructors can pick him up. I was hoping you two could." With a shrug of his shoulders Dan said calmly. "Sure all you had to do was ask." With a curious glance Lioness asked him. "So what's the students name?" Leaning back into the chair he said simply. "His name is Kurt Wagner from a small town in Germany. While his powers are unique. His appearance from his mutation is more so." This caused Dan to raise his left eyebrow an say with an amused grin. "And because we've seen all kinds of weird stuff in Amity Park. We won't freak out and hurt his feelings, Very clever Professor." It was then Lioness asked calmly. "so where do we pick him up?" Handing them a sheet of paper he said calmly. "The Bayville train station, his train should arrive in three hours. Though be careful MR. Wagner expressed concerns there my be people after him."

With a mock salute the two left to get ready. Walking towards his car lioness said with a grin. "I'll drive" Stopping in his tracks Dan just looked at her blankly. Stopping herself she looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" All Dan did was look at her and say. "I remember how you drive." With a frown Lioness looked at him hurt. "I wasn't that bad was I?" Opening the driver side door he said bluntly. "No you where worse." With a playful smirk she got in the passenger seat.

Driving down the road Dan said curious. "So what do you think he looks like?" Watching the passing lights Lioness said with equal enthusiasm. "I'm betting he's purple how about you?" Taking a sharp turn Dan said amused. "I'm going with fuzzy it's a safer bet." With a grin she said playfully. "Your on winner drives back." Watching the train station come up he said to himself. "Dear god let him be a fuzzy ass bastard." With that he parked the car and they got out. Unaware that there where others waiting for Kurt as well. Waiting in the terminal the two waited for his train to arrive. Despite the size of the terminal there where very little passengers.

Growing impatient Lioness said annoyed. "Man this is taking forever, and what's with the place being deserted." Sitting in a nearby chair Dan said calmly. "I blame the planes and bus lines personally. People just don't appreciate trains anymore." With a booming whistle a train pulled into the station. A high pitched shriek of the wheels signaled its stop. With a soft click the doors for each cabin opened. Only to let out a hand full of people. Nearly all of them businessmen all but one wasn't in a suit. He was no taller then themselves. Covered head to toe in heavy baggy clothes. With his face hidden under a large grey hood. With a smile Lioness called out. "Kurt Wagner?" The figure turn there head to look at them. Cautiously he walked over to them. Stopping a good distance away. He was clearly nervous of the two. Sensing his fear Dan said gently. "It's okay professor Xavier sent us. Where from the institute."

Looking around Kurt saw that they where the only ones around. Reaching up he pulled back his hood to reveal a shocking sight. His face was covered in soft blue fuzzy fur. While his ears where pointed. While his canines where slightly longer. With a small grin Dan said amused. "Looks like I'm driving." With that they led him to the car. As they where about to open the door a van pulled up towards them with a loud screech. The doors slammed open as six heavily armed men ran out. With a surprised voice Lioness called out. "Kurt hide!" With that she popped her twin razor sharp claws. While Dan simply took on a fighting stance.

The men didn't hesitate to open fire on Dan's car. While Kurt vanished in a bamf of sulfurous smoke. While The two took on the solders. The six solders never stood a chance against the two. In a matter of seconds they where down and out. As the van began to speed off Dan fired a beam of neon blue energy from his right hand. The beam hit the right rear tire causing it to be encased in ice. With a screech the van crashed into a light pole. A split second later the driver leapt out. Running for the nearest alleyway. With a sigh Lioness picked up a small rock. With an almost lazy throw the rock nailed the man in the head, Knocking him out. Concerned Lioness called out. "Kurt where are you?" With a soft bamf Kurt appeared at her side. With a small gasp she leapt back and said. "Man I'll never get used to that!"

Walking up to them Dan was dragging the driver by his collar. With a sigh he tossed Lioness his keys. "Looks like your driving. Tell the Prof I'll be late, and don't hit anything. These bastards already shot the poor thing up enough. Also call fury and tell him I may have a present for him later." With that he turned invisible and intangible. Only to fly into the solders body. With a soft shudder the solder slowly stood up. Walking towards the crashed truck the solder said annoyed. "God I hate overshadowing people. It's like wearing a damn goop suit." With a lazy flick of his right hand he shot a beam of green energy from his hand. Melting the ice near instantly. Getting into the van he drove off. Using the person's own memories to guide him.

Amazed Kurt looked at lioness and said. "Wow he's unreal!" With a small sigh she said calmly. "You should have seen him in the old days." From the distance the sound of sirens could be heard. With a nervous look she ran to the car and said. "We got to go!" With another bamf Kurt was in the passenger seat. The tires spun in places as she revved the engine. Pulling out of the spot she managed to speed away just before the cops could see her.

At the edge of town rested an old factory. Left unused for years it was the perfect hiding place for a small armed force. This force being comprised of former members of the German army. Each one had been dishonorably discharged for there own crimes. Ranging from murder to theft. Yet these thirty men all had one thing in common. There thirst for revenge against the former government. The leader was a disgraced general. That had lost his position in the army for slaughtering an entire village to get on deserter. Who had fled after watching his fellow solders pillage and kill the very people they had sworn to protect. It was when one of these men had hidden in a circus that they saw there potential weapon. There thirst for this weapon had led them to Bayville.

From the main door a sentinel called out. "It's the recovery team raise the gate." With the whirring of old gears and the rattling of chains. An old steel loading bay door slowly rises. As the black van's lights cut into the building. Without warning the van's tires screeched as the van speed inside. Seeing no signs of stopping the solders leapt out of the way. With a loud crash the van hit a large stockpile of explosives. As a massive explosion ripped threw the building each solder hid behind what they could. Slowly as the dust began to settle they all looked up from there hiding places. There standing at the edge of the burning heap that had been a van. Floated Dan in ghost form several feet of the ground. Both hands glowed with a neon blue energy, As he said calmly. "I am here to kick ass and eat pizza, and I'm all out of pizza!" What followed was one of the swiftest one sided fights in history.

Nearly an hour later armed agents of SHEILD where loading the Germans into armored prison trucks. While sitting on the hood of a car was Dan. Standing in front of him was General Fury. Holding a sheet of paper Fury said impressed. "While kid I must say I'm impressed. These men are on the most wanted lists of four nations including our own." With a sigh Dan then said sarcastically. "That's good and all but they still shot the hell out of my car." With a small grin fury said calmly. "Let me handle that. As payment for this little job. Now get going I already have enough damn paperwork." With a chuckle Dan got off the car. "Alright till next time boss." With that he vanished as he flew off invisible."

At the institute it was chaos. In the library the teachers and students looked at Lioness and Kurt horrified. Having just learned of the attempt to attack Kurt. Yet none where more shocked then Scott. With a mix of anger and fear he asked Lioness the panic clear in his voice. "You just let him go like that? Who knows what these guys where planning!" With her own glare Lioness said boldly. "I let him go because Kurt was still in danger. Plus I've seen Danny take on things far more dangerous then some goons with guns. If you just had a little faith in him maybe you'd understand." Unfazed Scott kept up his verbal assault. "How can I when he doesn't talk to anybody. He's been here over two months now and he only talks to you." Failing to hold back her rage she grabbed him by his collar and said with pure rage in her voice. "I'd love to see you be so open if your best friends did to you what they did to him." Letting him go she turned to leave only to look at Kurt sadly. "I'm sorry you had to go threw all this. Normally it's pretty calm around here." With that she walked out of the room.

Confused Scott looked at the professor for answers. "What did she mean by that professor?" With a sigh Professor Xavier said sadly. "I'm afraid that is up to them to tell you. I can only say this much. Out of all the people here. Only Logan can truly relate to those two when it comes to what they've gone threw." With a guilty look Scott looked around. Only for Ororo to look at Kurt and say warmly. "Come I'll take you to your room." With a nervous nod he followed her out. Watching them leave the professor looked at Logan seriously. "Did you find mister Todd?" Looking at him Logan let out a low growl. "No just when I get there he was gone. Though I did catch an old scent. I just can't place it." With a serious look he said. "This is not good."

After nearly a week Kurt had loosened up around the institute. While a special holowatch allowed him to pass as a normal person despite his mutation. Witch had been a major boost for his moral. Yet people around the institute still where nervous around Dan. As all he did most of the day was stare at his shot up car. That all changed one day as the students where arriving home from school. Walking into the mansion they where met by Logan as he said to Dan in his usual gruff manner. "Hey kid a package arrived for you. It's waiting in the garage." Curious he dropped his backpack on a nearby table. Followed by the other students Dan opened the garage door. Only to see six massive boxes piled in the corner. While printed on each in bold letters was the logo for STARK INDUSTRIES. While on top of the boxes was a note. Walking over Dan picked the note up and read it aloud.

"Ghost this is payment for the last job. Stark industries latest ballistic armor plating. Made from a low grade form of adamantium, they are modeled to replace your cars shell. It is tested to withstand all known anti tank weaponry." At that he looked at the boxes impressed. Only to finish the letter a moment later. "Though you will have to repaint the panels yourself. Lastly you will need help each panel weighs roughly five hundred pounds." Putting the letter down he said with shocking enthusiasm. "Well it's a good thing a gave her a strong suspension system."

In the heart of SHEILD headquarters general nick fury sat in his office. Going over the latest test results on one of SHEILD's longest running projects. Glancing the folder over showed a photo of both Dan and Lioness. Along with an image of there altered DNA. Closing the folder he heard a knocking on his office door. Without waiting for a reply the door opened to reveal another general with pepper grey hair in a crew cut. Unlike Fury this man showed his age yet still stood tall and proud. This was none other then General Thaddeus thunderbolt Ross. With a smile the man said warmly. "Been awhile Fury how you been?" Walking over the man shook Fury's hand. Showing the same enthusiasm Fury replied. "Been doing just fine Ross. What brings you here?"

Sitting in front of him Ross leaned back into his chair and said calmly. "Word in the water cooler is that you got two new agents. Two rather unique ones at that. One that I myself tried to capture more then once." With a glare Fury lost a warmth in his voice as he said bluntly. "Just where are you going with this Ross." With an almost devious grin general Ross replied. "As you know my department is working on a new super solder program. I want them in it. An army of solders with there skills would make this nation the powerhouse we know it should be." Standing tall Fury glared strait into Ross's eyes. "Listen here and listen good Ross. We may go back a lifetime. But if I find out you did anything to these two. I will personally take you down!" Unfazed Ross simply stood up and said. "Fine have it your way." As he made his way to the door Ross looked back and said. "Though things have been known to happen. People go missing all the time these days." With that he walked out smugly.

Sitting back in his chair Fury thought long and hard. Trying to figure out the best way to deal with this before it got out of hand. After several long minutes he turned on his intercom and said. "Get me the files on all our mutant agents." Clicking the intercom off he leaned back with a grin and said. "I hope Xavier doesn't mind another teacher."

WOW that took for freakin ever to write god damn. Okay before you flame my monkey ass listen very carefully. THIS FANFIC NOT CANON. In this story I am god. Now to explain a few things.

One- This takes place two years after he got his powers!!! In that time Pauline got a soul and started to change her ways. When and how will be explained later.

Two-- Yes most government agencys would never get a sixteen year old to do jobs for them. But if a damn nine year old had those kind of powers. God damn they'd be shipping his ass strait to a war zone.

Three-- The big blowout between Danny and his friends will be explained in the next Chapter.

Four This is not a Dan Paulina fic. This is a Dan Wanda fic. With a sub Paulina Rouge on the side.

Now as always Please for the love of god review. If you don't the cute little puppy gets it!!!!


	2. poll

Okay I swore I would never do one of these god awful things but this is an announcement. I have come at a crossroads with my stories. I have to many ideas and no guidance. Therefore I'm leaving the direction to you my readers. On my profile is a simple survey. It is there the path of my stories shall be decided. Also this announcement will be deleted after the poll.


End file.
